Take Me Back Where I Belong
by TPianoNarwhal
Summary: Prue had a daughter just before she died, Phoebe and Piper had no choice but to give her up for adoption. When she goes missing, Phoebe, Piper and Paige make it their priority to help Amelie, for Prue. Will Amelie settle in with the Halliwells? Will she cope? How will she take to being Prue's daughter and a witch? Includes: Rape, self harm, abuse. In awareness of Madeleine McCann.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n- This is my 3rd Charmed story, im hoping to write more, as you probably guessed, most of my stories are depressing and just basically ergh. So yeah, sorry. Madeleine Beth McCann will be missing for 7 years tomorrow, May 3rd. On May 12th this year she will be 11 years old. Please keep her in your thoughts..**_

"What should we do Piper?" Phoebe looked to her older sister hesitating, this was one of the biggest descions she had ever made, and boy was it difficult, she held the infant in her arms, doing the 'jiggle'.

"I don't know, i really don't. My first instinct, is to let her go, let's be honest, living in our kind of world, us being witches and all, warlocks, demons, she is so young Phoebe. Need i say more?"

"I agree with you Piper, i really do, but living up wihout her family.."

"She's already lost her mother Pheebs, don't you think its a bit much for her to deal with mourning so young? It'll be better for her to live with a family that loves her. When she is older, she will look for answers, for now we should let her go." Piper said, trying her best to assure Phoebe, she looked over to her sister, who let a small tear roll down her face, she hated this, being an empathetic really did have its downsides, they had already proven that Phoebe was a natural with children, Matthew had proven that.

"Love you Amelie, we just want what is best for you.." Phoebe kissed the infants forehead, trying to hold back her emotions as the baby in her arms opened her big blue eyes.

A couple days later, Piper and Phoebe met a small family, and both agreed to let Amelie stay there, they filled out the necessary paper work, and watched as Amelie left, it was horrible, the little girl resembled so much of her mother, she big blue eys, even the mole underneath the eye, her black hair. She was a little Prue.

"Remember, she can have a fresh start now, without all the problems already facing her" Phoebe assured Piper.

* * *

_**7 YEARS LATER.**_

"Off to tele we go, cause i'm super bored" Phoebe sang to herself, with a bowl of cereal in her hand, she wore a light blue tank top, with tracksuit bottoms, her hair in a messy bun, Piper was of course, up, ready and already sitting on the sofa.

"Singing to yourself again i see?" Piper smiled eargerly.

"Stop the racket Pheebs!" Paige laughed, Phoebe just gave a a sarcastic glare, jumping onto the sofa. Switching on the tele, they watched the tv together, it was a normal for them to do their days off.

"A 7 year old girl named Amelie Healey has been reported missing, she was last seen in San Fransico, please inform police of any sightings." Piper and Phoebe shot up from their seats, both sharing a worried look.

"What?" [aige asked, them, having no idea of what on earth was going on, she had been kept out of the loop for so long, she was still learning things about her sisters.

"We have to find her" Phoebe said quickly, almost ignoring Piage's question.

"Hello? Care to explain, i know we protect the innocents, but this is weird, something's up" Paige said, tilting her head to the side as she watched her sisters panic.

"Amelie, she is Prue's daughter." Piper sighed, how was she supposed to tell Paige, what would she have said. Oh by the way, your dead half sister that you never met had a daughter.

"More family I didn't know about?" Paige instantly felt neglected, she knew Phoebe and Piper would've told her.

"She was put up for adoption a couple days after Prue's death, we figured she if there was a way to make her forget, so then she wouldn' have to suffer through life so early, growing up without a mum, and so on, we had to try it. It was too risky to keep her here anyway, us being witches an' all" Phoebe explained, putting a comforting arm around her sister, she could understand now, and she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Only more of the reason to tell me, i would've understood" Paige replied, only to see the hurt in her sisters eyes. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay, we should really look for Amelie now" Piper led her sisters out the door.

Returning hours later, with no such luck, they settled down to make tea, it was mosty silent, recent events had led Piper and Phoebe to think about Prue, of course they always did, but this was different, it felt raw again.

"Do you think they will find her?" Phoebe asked, shattering the silence that was so deadly and thick in the air.

"Most missing children are found within 48 hours, for now all we can do is hope"

_**A/N- Please review?**_


	2. Discovery

_**A/N- 2 Chapters in one day :) I'm sorry this chapter is rushed, i'll update again tomorrow and it will be better. Please leave a review?**_

* * *

The days went by as normal, so did the months 7 years to be exact.. However the Halliwell sisters couldn't help but feel like a piece had been torn out of them.

"I'm sorry Prue. We should never of given her up." Piper cried, this was often, she would lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling letting salty tears fall down her cheeks. Leo would frequently try his best to comfort her, but nothing worked, she felt so guilty. Prue would do anything to protect her little sisters, she should've done the same for Amelie. Now Prue would be watching, she would be ashamed. Angry at her even.

"Hey Piper." Paige settled down on the bed next to her, Phoebe needed rest, she woke up in the night, just to be there for Piper, however, Paige couldn't. She still felt... off, like she didn't belong, she didn't quite fit in the way she was supposed to.

"Hey Paigey" Piper plastered on her smile, shuffling up on her bed to allow room for Paige.

"Are you- no that was a stupid question. I mean to say.. well-" Paige started, staring down at her finger nails.

"It's okay, i get it" Piper interrupted, giving a small smile to her sister, she moved hair out of Paige's face, noticing something was wrong.

"Are you ok?"

"I guess." Paige said quietly, not looking up to her sister.

"I guess doesn't sound so sure" Piper replied, looking into her sisters glassy eyes.

"It doesn't matter that much anyway, I'll be fine"

"Paige" Piper whispered, Paige had always been one to deflect her feelings away before they began to show, if they did appear, she would hide it away.

"Piper, it's fine. I'll be fine." Paige assured her, she didn't need to encourage her problems onto other people. They would just get in the way. _I shouldn't say anything, I'm not Prue. Ridiculous, after all these years i still get them small doubts._ Of course, the new Power Of Three had become much closer, and they could confide in each other, Paige had told them about how she felt about her parents death, but she would never ever say her deepest feelings. That was too difficult, some things were better left unsaid. This was one. Paige was a very close hearted person, she kept herself to herself, she couldn't say that sometimes she cried herself to sleep, or that sometimes she felt unwanted.

Piper was just about to counter her when Phoebe ran into the room, panic had struck her. "We need to go demon hunting. Now" Phoebe said quickly, not even awaiting a reply she ran out, Paige and Piper shared a quick look, before following.

* * *

They arrived in the basement, of an old abandoned damp worn down house, it was the kinda thing you would see out of a horror movie.

"Oh this is just great. Creepy house, with a demon." Paige sighed, Piper and Phoebe both had a look around, the putrid aroma of rotting lingered in the air, sending chills down their necks.

That's when a demon finally showed their face, the trio jumped into action, the demon sent a fireball aimed at Paige, who orbed out but then returned within a second or two.

The three cast the vanquishing spell, and the demon disappeared it was all normal, and they prepared to leave.

"Do you hear that?" Piper asked. Muffled cries could be heard from behind a door, Paige and Phoebe instantly recognised it.

"Yes, i say we look" Phoebe replied, opening the door slowly, the sight shocked them, there was a horrible scene that lay before the,, the house lived up to more than its original expectations, this was worse than a horror movie.

The smell was much worse, it was so bad it made their eyes sting a little bit, causing them to gag in disgust. Coughing, Phoebe could only just make out the rest of the old room, old grey bricks coated in dirt made up the walls, with a small bar window at the top of it, it was way too high up, and nobody would be able to see out of it anyway, old shattered plates were left out on the floor, it was nowhere for anyone to live. Unfortunately, that had become the harsh reality for a little girl.

"Hello?" A small voice choked out, you could hear the desperation, Phoebe walked over to the figure. The girl must've been 13, possibly 14.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Are you coming to help me? You have to be quiet! They'll hear you!" The girl hissed her big blue eyes looking up into Phoebe's.

"My name is Piper, we are going to help you get out of here ok, just hang on" Piper let out her hand, signalling to Phoebe to take the other, Phoebe was thrown into a premonition, wincing at what she saw before her.

Amelie, the girl on the news, Prue's daughter being kidnapped from her family home, then being brought here. 7 years of going through hell. Phoebe let go f the hand, that was all she could handle, Paige took over from Phoebe.

"We're gonna take you back to ours, its safe" Paige assured her.

"I can walk on my own" Amelie replied, letting go of the Halliwell's hands. She started walk quickly, she had longed for freedom, all she could live on was memories as a child, and now, she could hopefully start fresh.

They reached outside, and Piper couldn't help but keep glancing at Amelie, she was the little baby Phoebe held in her arms 14 years ago, she had Prue's eyes, only not as sparkling due to everything she had been through, and jet black hair that reached just below her shoulders, un cut.

Phoebe knew she had to get Amelie to trust her, and she knew full well that this was massive, Piper must've seen Prue in the little girl too, she too couldn't stop looking at her, but Piper of course was unsure, she didn't know. Phoebe had the premonition, which she had to tell Paige and Piper. Who knows what Amelie went through in that cellar? Nothing good, and she swore to herself to never let that happen again. Ever.

* * *

The girls settled down on the sofa, Amelie sat further away from them than Phoebe would've liked.

"How did you find me? Why now?" Amelie asked quietly, she was nervous, maybe she could trust them, maybe not. But past experience seemed to be threatening her decision more than her instinct.

"Leads in your case. Your parents have been called, they're on their way now." Phoebe said, maybe it was best not to say they were actually demon hunting.

"They aren't my parents. I'm adopted. I think i'd like my parents to pay attention to me now." Amelie whispered, just loud enough for the girls to hear, Paige couldn't help but feel broken at these words. She understood.

"We will try to get in contact with them, meanwhile, how about you Piper and Phoebe have a chat?" Paige offered, leaving the room to make tea for everyone, she couldn't help but feel cut off, that girl was unbelievably strong, after everything she had been. She was surprised Amelie was even talking. _maybe it hasn't sunk in yet.._

Paige leaned against the counter and let the tears flow more, times like this reminded her how much she wanted her parents. If only she behaved, if only she wasn't so rebellious, her parents wouldn't have died, she shouldn't of argued with her parents. She was such an idiot, _it was all her fault_.

The door knoced 3 times quickly, Paige peeled herself away and went to answer it. Amelie's adoptive parents, of corse Piper and Phoebe recognised them, they had tears streaming down her face, now this was the difficult part. Phoebe and Piper would have to watch their niece leave them once more, or they could tell the turht, how could they do that? With her adoptive parents there? Maybe it just wasn't meant to be, all she knew, was for the next few minutes, Amelie would be reunited with someone, and that she would have to watch her sisters think about old times that she was never a part of.

_**A/N- Please review/ I hope you enjoyed this chapter, yes there are 2 stories going on here, Paige and her feelings are more of a side story, then Amelie's being the main. Any advice is appreciated :)**_


	3. Torn Apart

_**A/N- Not sure where I'm going exactly with this story any ideas via om will be appreciated :) Please review? Madeleine has been missing for 7 years today exactly.**_

"Amelie, sweetie come here!" Her adoptive mother embraced Amelie tightly, crying into her shoulder, Amelie hugged her tightly back. Phoebe didn't know whether she was upset, or happy.

"So, we need to talk about what happened" Her father said, Phoebe looked at him in shock, stepping beside Amelie she put her arm around her.

"So soon?" Amelie looked up to Phoebe, smiling a little bit.

"I don't want to talk about it." Amelie stated, turning her head back towards the others.

"Hang on? Are you the Halliwells?" Amelie's mother cut in, diverting the conversation elsewhere.

"Yes" Piper stood up and joined Phoebe.

"We sould go honey, Amelie is better off here. Remember? It's her destiny" Her mother told her husband, leaving Amelie oblivious to what was going on.

"You're just gonna leave me!?" Amelie screamed, anger fuelling her to press on. "What? Did you just want to drop me off with anyone who will. You don't love me any more!"

"We love you more than anything. I just know that these people will love you more." Her mother assured, pressing her hands on Amelie's temples before kissing her forehead.

"Mum.. don't go" Amelie pleaded, Phoebe ad Piper shared a sympathetic look.

both her parents left her that night, Paige had just emerged from the kitchen, she had heard the commotion and stayed until it was over.

"They left me.. that's all they do. Parents leave." Amelie let a small tear roll down her cheek, before running upstairs, she just ran into any old room, which just so happened to Paige's.

* * *

She sank down against the wall, after everything that happened to her it had taken a while to sink in, nd now it felt like weights had been thrown on top of her.

"How are you holding up?" Paige asked, joining Amelie on the floor, a spot which she had adopted whenever she needed to have a quiet breakdown. With no reply, Paige continued, Phoebe had just spent 15 minutes explaining what she saw her in her premonition.

"How about we trade something, I'll tell you something, if you tell me about what happened?"

"I dont want to. Maybe later" Amelie replied, staring down a her hands, fighting off the tears.

"You know, my parents left me too. I got adoptive parents, they died though. So now im back here, living with my sisters. Your parents do love you, i can assure you that" Paige assure her, furrowing her eyebrows.

"They left me though, why would they leave me with strangers!" Amelie argued, then Piper and Phoebe emerged from the doorway.

"We aren't strangers, you've wanted to know who your mum is right?"

"Yes. For years now"

"Would you like to meet her?" Phoebe asked, a smile creeping up on her face, yes, it was difficult, arguing with the Elders was difficult, even sending Leo to sort the Elders out. Turns out Prue did some fighting too, cause she walked through the door.

"Hi. Missed you" Prue smiled, unsure of what to say, she looked down at her daughter, it was horrible they were being reunited in such a horrible way, but they were together. She joined Paige and Amelie on the floor, and went to wrap her arms around Amelie.

Amelie leapt up, banging her head on a shelf in the process, she clutched her head and winced in pain.

"NO!" She screamed, backing away. "You're lying! Don't lie to me! You are not my mum! My mum didn't care about me! She hated me! Leave me alone!" She grabbed her hair pulling it in anger, Paige walked up to her and pulled her hands away. Prue stayed silent, her daughter hated her, what could she do? How could explain? _I'm your mother Amelie, I just died so i never got to meet you and i can't stay long . But now I'm back from the dead. Here i am. _ Yeah, cause that would go well. Then it occurred to her, maybe Amelie had some powers.

"Amelie do you-" She started, only to realise it really wasn't the best time to start discussing witchcraft.

"Don't talk to me! Don't! My adopted parents, said you left me! I thought my mum was dead! Don't you fucking dare say you're her!" Amelie cried, tears streaming down her face, her throat was dry, she just ran to Paige, sobbing in her arms slowly being rocked back and forth. Prue felt like her heart head just been ripped out, it hurt so much to hear them things.. Phoebe and Piper shared a look, which they had been doing a lot lately.

It was going to be a tough night.

_**A/N- Please review? Sorry, i know this chapter is bad.**_


End file.
